The Jewelry Scam
by raysweetie
Summary: Murdock and Face pull off a scam to get a piece of jewelry


The Jewelry Scam  
  
by Susie Owens  
  
  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summary: Jips challenge   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
Copyright: 2001  
  
  
  
­­­­­­­­­­­   
  
  
  
  
  
Murdock turned to Face. "How do I look? Do I look like a fashion photographer?"  
  
  
  
Face nodded his head. "You look fine Murdock. Now do you know what you are suppose to do?"  
  
  
  
"Face, of course I know what I am suppose to do."   
  
  
  
"Enlighten me. Let's go over it one more time. Now who are you and what is your profession?"  
  
  
  
Murdock sighed. "My name is Fredrick J. Sloam. I am a fashion photographer. I work for Antonio Marcus The Third. One of New York 's greatest fashion designers."  
  
  
  
"Good and why are we here?"  
  
  
  
"Mr. Marcus needs that bracelet for his top model. You of course are Elliott Combs."  
  
  
  
Face nodded his head. "Okay let's go, you got the camera?"  
  
  
  
Murdock nodded his head.   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Mr. Knight the owner of the store was helping a couple look at engagement rings when two men walked in. One was dressed all in white the other more strangely dress in bright yellow overalls with no shirt on. He was holding a camera and began to shoot with it talking very fast.  
  
  
  
"Work with me Elliott baby chickie. I need you to give me something."  
  
  
  
The man in white tossed his head. "How am I suppose to work under these conditions?"   
  
  
  
He looks at Mr. Knight "I asked you Mr. Marcus, you promised me a gold bracelet for me to wear tonight and what do I get instead? This crumbing thing!" Face shows Mr. Knight real fast another bracelet. "Well I won't Antonio can get someone else."  
  
  
  
"Elliott baby chickie."  
  
  
  
"I am sorry Frederick. But Elliott Combs does not wear tacky and this is tacky."  
  
  
  
Mr. Knight knew the name Mr. Marcus. Antonio Marcus was a famous fashion designer in New York. He would pick a jewelry store out and use a piece of jewelry for his show which was broadcast nation wide. If he could just get one of his pieces on that   
  
show then a lot of people would come to his store.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Combs, I may have just the bracelet you need. Please wait here."  
  
  
  
Murdock and Face looked at each other and Murdock smiled. Mr. Knight came out from the back room and he had a silver case in his hand. He opened it up and showed them.  
  
  
  
"Take a look at this Mr. Combs. I am sure it is what you are looking for."  
  
  
  
Face and Murdock both looked at the bracelet. It was the one they wanted. A 24 carat bracelet with six jewels incrested into it. Face took it out and put it on.  
  
  
  
"I like this a lot. It's me. What do you think Frederick?"  
  
  
  
Murdock began shooting the camera again and moving around. "Oh it's you Elliott baby chickie."  
  
  
  
"Yes I agree. We will take it, pay the man Frederick."  
  
  
  
Murdock reached into his overrall pocket. "Oh dear I seem to have forgotten the money."  
  
  
  
"Fredrick now how are we to buy this bracelet in time for tonight's show? We will just have to buy a fake one and hope Mr. Marcus doesn't find out."  
  
  
  
Face turned to the man and handed back the bracelet. "We are sorry we trouble you."  
  
  
  
Mr. Knight watched as the two men started to leave. "Wait maybe I could lend it to you?"  
  
  
  
Murdock shook his head. "No that won't do Mr. Marcus would use it in more then one show. We have to buy it."  
  
  
  
Mr. Knight handed the bracelet back in the silver case to Face. "Tell Mr. Marcus it's a gift."  
  
  
  
"That is very kind of you sir. Mr. Marcus will be very pleased."  
  
  
  
Face and Murdock left the store with the bracelet Mr. Knight watch them go. "What is one bracelet after tonight I will have people standing in line to get in my store."  
  
  
  
Murdock and Face walked down the street and around the corner where the van was parked. They climbed inside.  
  
  
  
"Well? Did you get it?" asked Hannibal.  
  
  
  
Face tossed him the silver case with the bracelet and Murdock replied. "Like you always say Hannibal. Piece of cake."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
